


A mother's worst nightmare - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bullies, Bullying, F/M, Healing, Hurt, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Sadness, Tears, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom, beaten up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam is beaten up by Nolan and Gabe but this time Derek and his mate Y/N are called in to help their pup in need.





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how many times she tried, she couldn’t shake the imagine from her mind. Y/N, Derek Hale’s mate and the pack mother to both the Hale pack and McCall pack had seen one of her worst nightmares come to life.  
That very night replayed in Y/N’s mind over and over again. Liam laying on the ground in a pool of his blood after two hunters from his class beat him to a bloody pulp to try and get him to shift. Mason had seen the whole thing and as much as he tried to intervene the bullies blocked his way and his boyfriend, Corey held him back to stop him from getting hurt. He ran out of the room and called Y/N immediately for help, she wasted no time as she grabbed Derek and they raced to the school to find their pup.  
Corey met them at the entrance. 

“Corey, where is he? Where’s Liam?!” Y/N asked panicking when she couldn’t see him in the hall.  
“Where is he, kid?” Derek asked him.  
“In the classroom, some hunters from our class beat him. I have to warn you, it’s not pretty when you get to the classroom.” He warned them.  
“I don’t care, Liam needs me. Take us to him.” She instructed him. Corey nodded and lead them to the classroom.  
As soon as they there, the students dispersing from the classroom as Coach bellowed orders. Y/N saw Coach Finstock and Mason kneeling down beside Liam.  
“Oh my god, Liam!” Y/N cried out as she raced to her pup’s side and took him into her arms as tears ran down her cheeks and her heart beat rapidly.  
“What the hell happened here?!” Derek yelled in anger.  
“Some kids, they’re hunters. They were picking on Liam trying to get him to shift and when he tried to control it, they beat him.” Mason told them.  
“Where are they? The kids who hurt him?” Derek asked getting up.  
“Derek no, we can deal with them after but Liam needs us.” Y/N told him putting her hand on his arm. 

Y/N held Liam in her arms, his blood soaking into her shirt as he gasped for air.  
“Liam. Can you hear me, baby? It’s mom.” She called to him softly as she brushed his hair away from his face and gently stroked his cheek. He tried opening his eyes and could faintly see her. He tightened his grip and whimpered in her arms.  
“Hey hey, it’s ok pup. You’re ok. We’re here.” Derek reassured him.  
“Mom…Dad…” Liam croaked.  
“They’re both here, Liam. Everything’s going to be ok.” Mason reassured his best friend.  
“We need to get him home before they start asking how he’s healed so fast.” Derek told them picking Liam up in his arms.  
Luckily the hallway was empty since the students were in class as the older alpha made his way out of the classroom carried his bloodied pup.  
“I’m coming with you.” Mason told them.  
“We need you and Corey at the school to make sure no one asks any questions.” Derek told them to which they nodded.  
“We’ll come by after school.” Corey told them. Y/N nodded.  
Y/N sat in the back of the camaro as Derek carefully placed Liam in her arms. The young beta looked up at her and whimpered in pain.  
“Mom it hurts.” Liam sniffled. Y/N held him tightly in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
“I know baby, it’ll all be ok. I promise. Just take deep breaths, it’s over now.” She cooed wiping away her tears.  
“I swear I’m going to find those kids and rip them apart for what they did to him.” Derek told her as he glanced back at Liam in his mate’s arms before going back to concentrating on the road.  
“You know for once I don’t think I’m going to disagree, Der.” She told him sniffling. She wiped away her tears and pressed another kiss to Liam’s forehead.  
They arrived back at the Hale loft quickly. Derek took Liam from Y/N’s arms and headed inside laying the injured beta on the couch followed by Y/N. She headed straight to the kitchen and took out a bowl filling it with warm water and grabbing a small face towel as Derek stayed with Liam.  
“Babe, we need to get him cleaned up. Can you get me a glass of water for him and the first aid kit too please?” She instructed him. Derek nodded at her request and headed back into the kitchen to retrieve what she had asked for.  
Y/N kneeled down beside Liam and gently wiped away the dried blood on his face.  
“Mom…it hurts.” Liam sniffled.  
“I know baby, I know but you’re so brave and what you did today showed just how strong you are. I just need you to rest and focus on healing.” She replied and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Get some rest pup, we’ll get you cleaned up and wake you later for something to eat ok?” Derek reassured him ans gently ruffled his hair.  
“Will you stay with me?” Liam asked them.  
“We’re right here, pup.” Derek reassured him as he sat beside him and gently pat his arm as Y/N kneeled down in front of him on the couch and ran her fingers through his soft sandy brown hair and gently stroked his cheek.  
“We’re right here, baby.” She reassured him. 

It didn’t take long for Liam to fall asleep. Y/N sighed and careful got up and gestured Derek to the kitchen so they could talk. Y/N sat down at the table and couldn’t help but let the tears fall.  
“Babe, babe what is it?” Derek asked her as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.  
“Derek, I can’t do this. I’ve given everything to protect Liam and we get called into his school to find our pup beaten to a bloody pulp laying in his own blood. I can’t even unsee that image. It’s a mother’s worst nightmare.” She sobbed resting her head against his shoulder.  
“I know babe, I know how upset you are but we’re going to do what we do best, we’re going to find out who did this and end it once and for all. No one will ever lay a hand on him again.” Derek reassured her.  
“What’s to stop them from doing it again?” She asked wiping away her tears.  
“I know I didn’t birth Liam ans biologically he isn’t mine but deep down in my heart, he is. No matter what anyone says. What we walked I to today broke my heart. I failed as a mother. I told him I’d do anything to protect him and I didn’t.” She continued to sob.  
“Baby, you can’t blame yourself. We’re in this together. This isn’t your fault….” he began.  
“Derek, did you not see him? Look at what they did to my baby?!” She cried out.  
“This isn’t your fault. It’s mine, he’s always looked up to me as his dad and I failed. The hunters that hurt Liam will pay for it, I promise you. I’ll make sure of that.” Derek nodded.  
“I don’t care anymore. We’re going to go to any extent to protect him. I don’t care what happens, I won’t let anyone or anything put our family in danger. I’m so sick of hiding and being scared, we’re ending this.” Y/N spoke.  
“We’re in this together babe.” Derek reassured her pressing a kiss to her forehead. Y/N wrapped her arms around Derek’s neck and held on to him tight.  
“Just promise me I won’t lose you. I know you, Derek Hale. You’ll go to great lengths to protect your family even if it means putting your life in danger. Not this time, you said it yourself. We’re in this together.” She told him.  
“We’re in this together.” Derek repeated and held his mate in his arms.  
“Mom….Momma…” Liam croaked out.  
“He’s finally up.” Derek smiled getting up.  
“Why don’t you go see to him and I’ll fix something up.” He told her.  
(Ngl I love Derek in a domestic daddy role, I’m swooning writing this haha)  
Y/N got up wiped her eyes and gulped down a glass of water before plastering a smile on her face as she went in to see how Liam was doing.  
“Hi baby, how’re you feeling?” She asked kneeling in front of him.  
“Ok, I guess. Still hurts though.” He pouted. 

“I know honey, it’ll take time for you to heal fully, you took quite a beating.” She sighed sitting down on the couch next to him as he immediately wrapped hid arms around her waist. It didn’t surprise her that he wanted her constantly. Liam often grew needy and clingy whenever he was scared, ill or badly hurt.  
“You won’t make me go back will you, mom?” Liam asked looking up at her. She could see his eyes were still swollen and his face was still bruised even though it had gone down quite a bit from earlier.  
“No baby, your dad and I are going to have a serious talk about this. Don’t worry.” She reassured him pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Not long after, Derek walked in carrying a tray with a chicken salad sandwich with the crust cut off, a glass of apple juice, salted chips, apple slices and a cookie.  
“Hey pup, I thought I’d fix you a little something. Do you want to try eating?” Dere asked him. As if on que Liam’s stomach began to rumble with hunger making him blush as the couple chuckled. Liam stayed nestled to Y/N’s side as he ate his food in silence.  
The doorbell rang making him jump, Y/N held him close and hushed him.  
“I’ll get it. Don’t worry pup, it’ll either be the Sheriff or the Pack. It’s ok.” The older alpha reassured him. As expected, Mason and Corey had dropped by as promised. Mason immediately embraced Liam in a warm hug.  
“How’re you doing man?” He asked him quietly.  
“Ok.” Liam simply replied looking down at the blanket in his lap.  
“Did anyone say anything at the school?” Derek asked.  
“No, there was nothing. They all acted as if nothing happened or so we think anyway.” Corey replied as everyone nodded.  
The boys stayed with Liam keeping him company until late as they watched movies or played video games. It got to 10pm and the boys decided to head home.  
“I know it’s a stupid question but what’s Liam doing for School tomorrow?” Mason asked Y/N.  
“I wanted to keep him at home so I could keep an eye on him…why?” Y/N asked curiously.  
“It might not be the best idea.” Corey began.  
“What’re you talking about?” Derek questioned.  
Mason and Corey both explained how even though the events of the day had shaken them and people were quiet for now but they would still ask questions. They suggested it was best for Liam to go into school and act as if nothing happened.  
“Babe, I know you’re against this and you don’t think it’s a good idea but maybe it’s what’s best…look just hear me out. The boys are right, if Liam goes in then there’s no other questions asked. If he avoids school it’s only going to raise suspicion.” Derek explained. Y/N hated it. She hated the idea of sending him back to where he was beaten into a bloodied pulp but she also knew he was right.  
“I hate it when you’re right, Der.” She sighed.  
“But if anything and I mean anything happens, you call me. You call either of us ok?” She pointed to the two of them who nodded quickly.  
“We promised.” They both chimed. Y/N let out a long sigh before nodding and wishing them goodnight.  
She didn’t like this, not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Y/N are called into the school again by Mason as the young beta seems to be having no luck with the bullies.

The next morning came quickly. Y/N and Derek were up bright and early getting Liam's things ready for the day. Y/N was in the kitchen packing Liam's lunch as Derek sat in the living room double checking he had packed everything Liam needed for Lacrosse practice after school.   
"Derek, my heart just sank into my stomach. I don't know if I can do this to him. You saw the way he looked at us yesterday." Y/N told her mate.   
"I know you're scared. I am too but it's like Mason said. If Liam can get through the school day and act as if nothing happened then we have nothing else to worry about because they'll be no questions asked." Derek reassured her. Y/N sighed and rest her forehead on his shoulder.   
"I really don't like this but I know you're right." She told him.   
"We'll be on call all day and both Mason and Corey have agreed to give us hourly updates. He'll be fine." Derek told her pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Liam came downstairs for breakfast and by the looks of him, he had healed nicely since there wasn't a scratch on him.   
"Ok so I packed your lunch, your school bag and your dad packed your lacrosse bag. Is there anything else you need today, honey?" Y/N asked setting a plate of toast, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and tomatoes in front of him.   
"I think I'm good mom." Liam replied.   
"But what if it happens again?" Liam asked nervously.   
"Nothing. Nothing will happen because we're all on call today no matter what. If there's even a remote chance of things getting heated or ugly we'll already be at the school. You don't have to worry about anything, pup." Derek reassured his son bringing him into a hug and ruffling his soft hair. 

Once Liam has finished his breakfast, the young family drove to the high school to drop off Liam.   
"Just remember, pup. Act natural. I know it's hard but just pretend as if nothing happened."  Derek reminded him.  
"I love you, baby. Mason and Corey are going to be with you most of the day and they'll keep us updated so you don't have to worry." Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his head.   
"We'll be here at 3 to pick you up." Derek told him. 

Liam grabbed his things and got out of the car giving them a quick wave as he headed into school with Mason and Corey waiting for him.   
"You've got this, man. We'll be with you." Mason reassured him clapping his best friend on the shoulder. 

Once Y/N and Derek saw Liam walk into the school with his best friends, they decided to head back home to the loft.   
"Babe, you need to relax. It'll be ok." Derek reassured his mate as he put his keys on the kitchen counter as he poured two mugs of freshly brewed hot coffee.   
"I know, I know I'm just worried. I can't help it." Y/N told him nervously as she accepted the mug of coffee from him.   
"I know, I am too but he'll be ok." Derek told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before going up to the office to finish paperwork. 

Y/N cleaned up the living room and decided to watch some TV to occupy herself. She settled on watching re runs of once upon a time and couldn't help but check her phone every so often.

~ at the school ~

Liam was heading to his 3rd lesson of the day. He headed to his locker to grab his books but when he looked up he saw both Gabe and Nolan.   
"You've got alot of nerve, Dunbar" Gabe began as he thumped Liam's locker closed.  
"Leave him alone, Gabe." Corey told him defending Liam.   
"Shut it, Byrant." Gabe snapped back pushing the brown haired boy aside.   
"What happened, Dunbar? Too good to show everyone else here what a monster you really are?" Gabe taunted picking Liam up by his collar and shoving him aside.   
"I said leave him alone!" Corey yelled shoving Gabe to defend Liam. 

Mason was stood around the corner in the hallway. He'd gone back to the classroom to get his textbook that he left on his desk and when he came out he saw Gabe and Nolan approach Liam again. This time Mason didn't hesitate to call Derek knowing he'd act more rationally and calmly. He saw how Y/N's heart broke when she saw Liam bloodied and beaten yesterday so he couldn't bear to see it again.   
"Derek, it's Mason." He began as Derek immediately picked up his phone.   
"What is it, pup?" Derek asked concerned.   
"It's Liam. How fast can you get here?" He asked him.   
"I'm on my way." Derek told him. 

~ back at the loft ~   
"Babe, we gotta go." Derek told her putting on his jacket as he shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed the keys.   
"I need you to stay calm. We're heading to the school. Nothing has has happened to Liam yet but the boys are back on Liam's case after yesterday." Derek told her resting his hands on her shoulder. Y/N sighed and nodded.   
"Let's go." She replied giving him a weak smile. 

~ back at the school ~ 

Gabe and Nolan were shoving Liam to the ground and punching him trying to get him to shift again.   
"After yesterday, you've got some nerve, Dunbar." Gabe taunted as he punched Liam in the stomach causing the younger boy to fall back.  
"Stop this!" Mason called trying to rush to Liam. He looked to his left to see some teachers in the hallway just watching.   
"Do something?!!" Mason yelled but the teachers just sighed and shook their head.   
"It's best to let them work out their differences." One replied before backing away.   
"HEY!" Derek yelled down the hallway to the bullies.   
"You have 3 seconds to back away from my son." The older alpha growled but Gabe and Nolan just looked at each other and smirked.   
"I'd do as he says." Y/N chimed as she went to Liam's side and helped him up.  
"How sweet, Liam. You need mommy and daddy to come save you." Gabe mocked and laughed as he high five Nolan.  
"You think this is funny? Picking on someone who's younger than you? If have anything to say to Liam then you take it up with me." Derek snapped at Gabe.   
"Babe, take Liam to the car." Derek told his mate handing her the keys.   
"But Der..." Y/N began.   
"Just trust me." Derek replied softly putting the car key in her hand.   
"We'll go too." Mason said picking up Liam's bag and handed his Lacrosse gear to Corey as they both followed behind them.   
"But Dad..." Liam began.   
"I've got this, kid. Don't worry." Derek reassured him.  
"So what?" Nolan yelled back.   
"So what? Do you know who I am? Do you know what they call me?" Derek asked him.   
"I'm Derek Hale." Derek stated.   
"Oh shit, he's a Hale." One of the bullies stated backing away. 

"You think you can scare us, old man?" Gabe laughed.   
"No, but what I can do is much much worse so I suggest you back off and leave my son and his friends alone because if you don't I will come after you personally and rip your throat out with my teeth. Then we'll see who'll be laughing. Do you understand, punk?" Derek stated getting face to face with Gabe and jabbing his finger into his chest as he spoke the words he meant.   
"Whatever, let's go guys." Gabe shrugged and walked away with the others trailing behind him. 

Derek couldn't help but smirk as the boy finally backed down and walked away. The older alpha put on his sunglasses and smiled as he walked out of the halls of the Beacon Hills High School.


End file.
